homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie History Mocumentary
Movie History Mocumentary is one of the movies made by Brendon and his friends Jason and Melissa. It was featured in the season three episode, Storm Warning. Cast * Brendon - Mr. Pielburger (play on Spielburg)/Interviewer (Pat) * Melissa - Interviewer/Julie Bob * Jason - Stan * Coach McGuirk- Brad Badmen/ Jeff Schwartz Script 1st Scene-''' Melissa: Mr. Peelburger Brendon: Mmmhhh Melissa: Is it true that this movie is the first installment in what will be a 6 part trilogy? Brendon: yes, yes it is Melissa: Huh. Mr. Peelburger Brendon: Yes Melissa Did you know that you were going to be making movie history? Brendon: You know, that's a good question. No one ever knows if they are going to b e making movie history but I wanted to make that I did, so I changed the name of my movie, which was originally entitled "Planet Battles" to "Movie History". So whenever anyone asked my, I could tell them "I'm making Movie History" Melissa: And you did. Brendon : And I did. Melissa: You made a film called movie history Brendon: Lets just say I made movie history. '2nd Scene-' Brendon (As Interviewer): So Stan, what was it like working on movie history with an all-star cast and an all star director? Jason: It was actually an amazing experience, one I will never forget and always remember Brendon: what was it like to work with Julie Bob? Jason: It was great, which one was she again? I'm kidding Brendon: *forced laugh* Anything going on between you two that we should know about? Jason: Well, were having sex Brendon: That's terrific, are you signed on to do the prequel? Jason: There's a prequel? '3rd Scene-' Brendon: So Julie, your career has taken quite a turn? Melissa: OH yeah, lots of turns, and curves too. Brendon: You now command the highest fee of any actress in the history of actressessing, To what do you tribute your success? Melissa: They're called boobs, Pat Brendon and Melissa: *laughing* Brendon: Now, you weren't Peelburgers first choice as Lucy? Melissa: No, I wasn't Brendon: Were you Melissa: NO, you've done your research Brendon: Yes I have, they're on these little blue cards '4th Scene-' Brendon: So Brad/Jeff, you get killed 40 seconds into the movie, did that bother you? Coach McGuirk: No. Well, I mean, everyone wants to be in a movie for more than 40 seconds, but when you think about their short attention spans, today 40 seconds is a long time. '''5th Scene Brendon (As Pielburger): Being a director isn't about just yelling "Action, or "Cut". Sometimes I yell " Good morning" or "Good night", depending on the time of day. 6th Scene Brendon: So when "Movie History" opened the biggest box office draw in movie history, we knew we had made movie history with "Movie History". And now, I'd like to say something to all the young director's out there, if you want to make movie history, just make sure you own the camera. Category:Movies